


Baking Memories

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, and Blaine kinda being a kid, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, kids being kids, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt arrives home from work one day to discover that his husband and kids not only baked cupcakes for their friends and family, but also may have destroyed their kitchen in the process. Blaine’s just as much at fault for starting the flour fights as their kids are.Fluffy dads!klaine with little kids and the aftermath of baking adventures.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	Baking Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is pureeeeee fluffffffff
> 
> A lot of you have been asking for younger Klaine kids, so here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (8 years old)  
> 2\. Audrey (almost 6 years old)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 4 years old)
> 
> Also, Tracy’s BORN IN TEN DAYS! I am honestly excited... I’m such a nerd, but these kids feel like MY KIDS. I have her birthday on June 21, 2020, which canonically does match up well with glee’s timeline... so for me, it’s basically canon. And it just so happens to be Father’s Day, which was totally accidental. Wild. I might actually make cupcakes or something... this feels oddly monumental!

“No, Papa, no!”

Kurt shuts the front door behind him, both wary and intrigued by the giggles and squealing echoing from the kitchen.

“Tracy Elizabeth, don’t you dare —“ Blaine shouts, laughing as more resounding screeches of joy ring out. 

“Papa, Finn made a smiley face!” 

Following the noise of his family, Kurt heads to the kitchen, unsure of what to expect. Blaine’s a great dad — an _incredible_ dad — but Kurt knows all-too-well that the little kid in him can sometimes bleed into his parenting. That’s rarely a bad thing, but sometimes Kurt does need to reign him (and their children) in.

Kurt’s seen the aftermath of a day of finger painting, the mess following time spent building a lego city in the living room, and even helped Blaine vacuum nearly the entire first floor after making glittery Valentine’s Day cards for their relatives. But never, in his eight years of being a parent and nearly thirteen years of being married, has he ever witnessed a mess quite like the one in the kitchen today.

Firstly, the sheer amount of flour on the floor, on the counters, on the cabinets, on _his children and his husband_ is simply outrageous. Kurt couldn’t have told you they even owned enough flour to cover the kitchen like it is, but hey, he’s never really considered the possibility of a flour explosion.

And then the _icing_. The bright blue and purple frosting smeared across the kitchen island slightly resembles some shapes (he spots Finn’s smiley face right in the center). The icing isn’t contained to the island alone, as it seems to have made its way onto the clothes and arms and faces of Blaine and the kids.

Kurt’s stunned into silence, left gaping in the doorway of the kitchen, completely at a loss of how to respond.

“Daddy!” Audrey notices him first, hopping off of where she’s sitting on the kitchen island amongst the colorful streaks of frosting, about to run in his direction.

Blaine, ever the attentive dad, catches her gently around the waist with one arm, the other holding Dalton against his hip. “Wait, Audrey, let Daddy change out of his work clothes before you give him a hug. We don’t want them to get messy.”

Blaine gives him a wink despite his sheepish smile, and Kurt’s never appreciated his husband more in the moment. His Tom Ford jacket shares the sentiment, he’s sure.

“Just a second, honey,” Kurt says, stripping off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving him in just a white t-shirt. He lays the clothes over the back of the couch in the living room and toes off his shoes before returning to the kitchen — his pants are nice, sure, but he’s much less concerned with them getting ruined. Though Blaine gave him a gracious opportunity to save a piece or two, his kids are much more important than any clothes.

“Okay, come here,” he calls, bending down so Audrey can run into his arms, squeezing him tightly. “Are you all having fun?”

“We made cupcakes!” Finn informs excitedly, joining his siblings as they all wait to give Kurt a hug. “Papa said we could take them to our cousins.”

“Did he now?” Kurt stands, crossing to Blaine to kiss him quickly. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“We made blue icing for vanilla, and purple for chocolate,” Tracy informs him, opening the fridge to display the containers of iced cupcakes stacked on the shelves. “Papa let us put sprinkles on the them too.”

“The sprinkles were my idea,” Audrey declares proudly.

Kurt grins, reaching a hand up to card through his husband’s curly hair, tinged ashen with flour. A little cloud of white puffs out as he ruffles it, and he can’t help but laugh. “I have to ask, did the flour explode when you used it?”

Dalton giggles. “Papa threw it.”

At Kurt’s affronted expression, Blaine raises his hands defensively. “C’mon, what’s baking without an innocent flour fight? We had one in your kitchen when we were dating.”

“Maybe you forgot how long it took to clean it up,” Kurt retorts, unable to hide his amused smile. He leans in close, ghosting his lips across a spot just beside Blaine’s ear. “And how long it took to clean _us_ up.”

Blaine shivers, and Kurt gives him a knowing smirk before he turns his attention back to the kids, who have since pulled the cupcakes out of the fridge to show their dad.

“Before we can take the cupcakes around to everyone,” Kurt begins a few minutes later, after Blaine’s already started loading the dishwasher. “You all have to take a shower or a bath. Could you start, Tracy?”

She nods, already running upstairs at her father’s request. “What should I do with my clothes?”

“Just leave them on the bathroom floor! I’ll pick them up later!” He replies, holding a hand of each of the twins so they don’t track flour or icing any farther across the floor. “Hey B, I’m going to go give the twins a bath. I’ll be down to help clean up afterwards.”

Blaine looks up from the dishwasher, sending him an appreciative grin. “Thanks. I know this isn’t exactly what you wanted to deal with after a day of work.”

Kurt shrugs, starting up the stairs as Finn tries to tug him up them. “We’re creating memories. I think that outweighs the mess.”

“I love you,” Blaine replies, hearing Kurt repeat him as he finally gives into the twin’s insistent need to get upstairs and in the bath. Audrey bounds back into the kitchen, still covered in flour and colorful icing.

“Papa, I’ll help you clean up! Then you can come sing with me when I shower.”

Lately, Audrey’s been wanting to take showers like her older sister — independent from her parents’ supervision. Despite that, Kurt and Blaine are still wary of leaving her completely alone just yet for safety purposes, since she’s only nearly six years old. Their compromise? Have one of them sit outside of the bathroom door while she showers, singing songs together. 

Blaine beams over at his daughter, passing her the cleaning spray and paper towels. “Thank you, Audrey! Can you clean off the island by spraying it down and wiping it off?”

She nods determinedly, hopping onto the stool he had set out for baking. “I don’t like cleaning that much, but it makes Daddy happy,” she says conversationally, and Blaine laughs.

“You are my child,” he shakes his head amusedly. “But yes, it does make Daddy happy, and we like to make Daddy happy.”

“I have a secret, Papa.”

“Can you tell me?”

“Uh huh. I like being messy sometimes,” she whispers loudly.

“I have a secret too,” Blaine replies conspiratorially. “I also like being messy sometimes.”

Audrey giggles. “It’s a good thing Daddy loves us anyway.”

“It absolutely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, I imagine that Blaine ends up being home with the kids more often than Kurt — not necessarily by choice, more by where their careers take them. I do think both Kurt and Blaine have successful Broadway careers, but I imagine that theater becomes more of a passion that they still pursue amongst their other careers. Kurt works in fashion (he eventually has his own line), and Blaine composes musicals (I shamelessly imagine him being the Lin-Manuel Miranda type, essentially just a musical genius). But the idea of Blaine as a rather routine house-husband (bc he can work from home) is absolutely adorable to me, because he would ADORE being a semi-stay-at-home dad, and no one can tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little fic! Stay safe out there, and as always, much love ❤️
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
